


Put your eyes on me (And I know a place where we can get away)

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Vault! Found this baby rotting in my documents.  Multiply the times he strummed that guitar and you’ll get the answer to an equation that he couldn’t solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your eyes on me (And I know a place where we can get away)

The sound of a fresh pot of coffee sent Michael Jones almost running to the little break room in the Teacher’s Lounge. He dreaded early mornings but, his job required him to wake up at 6am and coffee was the only thing that helped him stay awake. As he opened the door, he saw a man leaning over to pour himself some coffee while whistling a tune. He had never seen the man before in his years of teaching there. The light brown hair man turned around to face him. He wore a casual red shirt and blue tie was a patterned vest over it with black slacks. He would’ve looked overly professional if it wasn’t for blue sneakers and his hair spiked in random directions.

“Good morning, Mr. Jones, am I correct?” he greeted and held out his hand. Michael walked over and gave a firm handshake.

“’Morning to you too, you can just call me Michael, and you are…?” he questioned as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“I’m Gavin Free, the new music teacher,” he introduced. Michael was mesmerized by his accent. He wondered why an Englishman would travel all the way to New Jersey just to teach music to a bunch of pubescent teenagers. The bell rang for the first period to begin and they gave each other a nod and walked down the hall to their respected classrooms. Michael was surprised to see the usual empty classroom next to him now had a light on.

“This is top! My classroom is next to yours!” he exclaimed. Michael grumbled. Once class had started, his class was interrupted by the sound of clashing instruments. It was loud and obnoxious and he could feel his impatience rising as he was now stuck like this.

One Thursday morning, he was about to complain to him about the noise when he walked in on him on a stool, strumming a soft tune on an acoustic guitar in his classroom with his students sitting on the floor listening to him.

“Oh, hi, Mr. Jones, care to join us?” Gavin smiled as he stopped and looked over at the man who had his mouth open in the doorway.

“I would, but, I shouldn’t, my kids are doing an assignment,” he said as his shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the doorway. Gavin signaled him to come over anyways.

“Can you sing?” he asked. Michael bit his lip as he pulled a chair over to sit next to him.

“A little,” he confessed. The students cheered him on to sing. “Haha, no no, I wouldn’t dare.”

“Just one song and I won’t bug you again,” Gavin pushed as he searched some sheet notes for a song he could play.

“Alright,” Michael gave in. He didn’t want to start getting annoyed in front of the students. Gavin handed him some sheet music and started strumming his guitar. Michael tried desperately to follow the notes perfectly but he was no professional singer. It was 10 minutes to the bell and Michael had to stop and check on his students and pick up their assignments. Once the bell rang, Michael was seated putting the assignments in a folder to later correct.

“You’re a pretty good singer, Michael,” he heard Gavin’s voice in the entrance. He chuckled.

“Thanks, you’re a good musician,” he complimented back.

It was at that moment that the Music teacher and Computer teacher became inseparable. The running joke of the students and staff about their new found friendship and how they would sneak into the other’s class while their students were busy practicing or working.

On more than one occasion Michael has walked into his class with all his computers on with some kind absurd profanity or stupidity on all his screens. He would then later try to fix it all while cursing at the laughing man next door. Michael would slip obnoxious pop music into Gavin’s CD players and would hide all his sheet music. He would chuckle as he heard his name being called, insults and instruments being moved around behind the wall.

The one thing that bothered him the most were his female coworkers flirting with him. He never thought it would bother him as much as it did. He expected his good looks and accent would make them crazy for him. When he saw them lean over his desk or push out their chest a little more at him, he just wanted to walk up to him and pull him away from them.

Going to work wasn’t the same to him anymore. He would make his coffee as slow as he could in the morning in hope of seeing his friend. His heart would flutter when he would interrupt the class and he had to cover up his blushed face as soon as he could before his students noticed. Though, this new found attraction didn’t stop him from standing in the doorway of Mr. Free’s music class and watching him strum his guitar or press keys on a keyboard.

When his mind would drift during corrections or when his students were taking exams, it would lead to imagining him in a classic suit to thinking about if he could get away with ravishing the man on his desk without anyone hearing or suspecting anything.

One afternoon, Michael was in his office correcting recent quizzes when he felt a familiar lanky figure in the room.

“Hey Gavin,” he greeted without looking up. He felt him lean against his desk.

“Hey Michael,” he replied. The air became tense and quiet. “Want to go out for bevs tonight?”

“Once I’m done correcting, we can go,” Michael said as he looked up at him. He wore a bright green cardigan over a black t-shirt. Michael believed that he could look handsome in almost anything and his foreign accent was icing on the cake. He heard Gavin drag a chair next to his and felt his head rest on his shoulder. He didn’t move and didn’t say anything about it.

“Michael,” Gavin said. He sighed.

“I’m almost done, three sheets left, then we’ll go straight from here,” he ranted and then felt warm lips on his cheek. He stopped writing and felt heat rush to his cheeks. He lost all motivation to finish correcting and put down his pen. He felt Gavin remove from him.

“I’m sorry, it was impulsive, I-I,” he stuttered. Michael turned towards him, seeing him prop his knees close to his chest on the wooden chair.

His heart cheered when it confirmed that his feelings weren’t one-sided and he could finally act upon his inner desires.

“Gavin, look at me,” Michael smiled wide as two big green eyes looked up at him. He got off his chair and cupped his face and kissed him. Gavin had taken hold of his tie to bring him closer as he brought his legs down to let Michael place his knee between his legs. Michael pulled back, feeling tightness in his chest from lack of proper oxygen.

“We can go for bevs now,” Michael smiled to his new dumbfounded lover.


End file.
